Beautiful Crime
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Chap 5 UP ! Organisasi 'LUCIFER' kembali menemukan seseorang untuk dapat mereka jadikan sebagai target baru dimana Whiskey yang akan turun tangan untuk menghabisinya. Beberapa anggota lain mulai bermunculan! Siapa sajakah mereka? OnKey Fanfiction! Crime, Romance, Suspense(?). Rated berubah karena mengandung unsur kriminal dan pembunuhan. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Beautiful Crime

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Crime, Adult, Yaoi.

Warning : PG 15

Length : Chaptered

Main Cast : jinKIbum (Lee Jinki + Kim Kibum) 'SHINee'

Other cast :

Kim Hyun Joong 'SS501' as Kibum's father.

Jessica Jung 'SNSD' as Kibum's mother.

Kim Jonghyun 'SHINee' as Kibum's brother.

Jung Yunho 'TVXQ' as Jinki's father. (Sorry, marganya akan gw ganti sebagai Lee)

.

.

Note : Eerr.. sebenernya ini fanfic crime pertama saya. Ide buat bikin fanfic ini muncul begitu aja waktu saya lagi bersemedi(?) di kamar mandi. Hehe. Saya terinspirasi sama tokoh Gin dalam comic Detective Conan. Beberapa contoh kasus yang ada di dalam fanfic ini juga sebagian saya sadur dari kasusnya Gin yang telah saya ubah dan saya sesuaikan dengan alur cerita. Entah ini feelnya bisa dapet apa ngga. Saya mohon RCL nya saja ya.

Sekian.

.

.

.

++_Beautiful Crime_++

.

_._

_._

**_Seoul Harbour, 01.00 A.M_**

_._

_ ._

_._

Figure wanita cantik bertubuh ramping nampak berlari menembus keheningan malam dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki. Sekujur tubuhnya telah dibasahi oleh peluh yang mengucur dengan derasnya meski udara malam ini sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Sorot matanya memancarkan sebuah ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang seakan berharap jika sesuatu yang mengejarnya telah menghilang dan berhenti menghantuinya.

Namun harapannya terasa sia-sia saat matanya menangkap sebuah objek berupa seorang lelaki muda yang menunggangi sebuah motor _Harley_ kini bergerak semakin mendekati dirinya. Ia pun kembali menambah kecepatannya dalam berlari demi menghindari kejaran sang lawan.

.

.

**.**

**Ckiiiittt~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seketika langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam menghentikan lajunya tepat dihadapan sang wanita. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan. Namun lelaki pengendara _Harley_ tersebut ternyata telah ikut menghentikan laju motornya tak jauh dari sang wanita. Dan selang beberapa detik, muncullah sebuah mobil _Viper_ hitam beserta sebuah motor _Harley_ lainnya yang berhenti disamping kanan-kirinya dan memblokir jalan keluar yang dapat dilalui oleh sang wanita.

.

.

.

**Terpojok.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada lagi jalan keluar yang dapat ia lalui untuk membebaskan dirinya dari kejaran lawan yang tak dikenalnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kini terdapat jejak aliran air asin yang mengalir bagaikan sebuah sungai dari kedua bilah mata indahnya. Terisak. Ia hanya mampu terisak sembari memohon sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan yang mampu membebaskannya.

Sedetik kemudian, seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan pengemudi dari _Viper_ hitam nampak menuruni kendaraannya dan berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang berhasil ia sudutkan. Tak lama berselang, pengemudi _Porsche_ yang merupakan seorang lelaki dewasa berposture tinggi semampai ikut berjalan mendekati sang target. Begitupun halnya dengan dua lelaki muda yang merupakan pengendara _Harley Davidson_ yang kini telah berdiri di sebelah figure wanita pengemudi _Viper_ dan menatap tajam kearah wanita lemah di hadapan mereka yang sesaat lagi akan menjadi saksi bisu atas kekejaman dan kejengisan mereka dalam melenyapkan korban-korban mereka_._

"Diamond, T-rex, Whiskey.. Siapkan beretta kalian." Ujar lelaki dewasa pengendara _Porsche_ saat ia telah berdiri tepat di belakang target dan ia segera mengunci pergerakan wanita tersebut dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"LEPASKAN...! Hiks... Aku mohon... Hiks..." wanita cantik yang menjadi target mereka malam ini nampak berteriak histeris saat mengetahui ada seorang lelaki yang telah mengunci tubuhnya hingga tak sanggup bergerak.

Sementara itu, ketiga sosok lain nampak membenahi sarung tangan mereka untuk menghindari tertinggalnya sidik jari mereka di lokasi eksekusi. Diamond, T-rex, Whiskey dan Dragon. Keempat anggota mafia yang berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan sebuah kacamata hitam tersebut nampak meregangkan otot mereka sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan juga sebuah beretta.

Sang wanita terkejut saat ketiga sosok dihadapannya telah mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api berupa beretta yang dilengkapi dengan peredam suara. Dan kini matanya telah membulat sempurna saat lelaki yang mengunci tubuhnya kini telah menempelkan sebuah pisau tepat di bagian urat nadi yang berada di leher jenjangnya.

"ANDWAE...! J-JANGAN BUNUH AKU...! AKU MOHON...!"

"Ssstt... Tenanglah sedikit nona manis..." Dragon menelusuri wajah targetnya dengan pisau yang ia genggam dan berhenti kembali di urat nadi. "Ini tak akan sakit. Percayalah... Kami hanya ingin mengantarkanmu ke surga. Apa kau tak mau, heum?" ujar Dragon sembari menyeringai.

"Andwae... Hiks... Aku mohon..." wanita cantik tersebut kembali terisak saat ujung pisau yang dibawa oleh Dragon menyayat kulit wajahnya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, tembakkan peluru kalian bersamaan tepat disini..!" Dragon menyentuh dada kiri sang wanita alih-alih menunjuk jantung yang menjadi target utama mereka.

"Baiklah Dragon." Ujar mereka bersamaan seraya mengarahkan beretta mereka ke arah yang dimaksud.

"One..."

"Jangaan...! Aku mohon..."

"Two..."

.

.

.

.

"SHOOT...!"

.

.

.

**PSIUU~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga peluru berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di spot yang mereka incar. Aliran darah segar mengucur dengan deras bersamaan dengan tersayatnya urat nadi. Dragon melepaskan dirinya dari sang korban yang kini telah berlumuran darah segar. Namun Diamond yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota wanita justru berjalan mendekat dengan menggenggam secarik kertas hitam bertuliskan 'LUCIFER' dan kemudian meletakkannya di saku pakaian sang korban sebelum kemudian Whiskey dan T-rex memasukkan tubuh tak berdaya tersebut ke dalam sebuah koper berukuran besar dan meletakkannya dipinggir pelabuhan.

"Baiklah, misi kita selesai. Kalian bisa pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Dragon seraya menyalakan sebuah rokok dan menghirupnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu appa?" tanya Whiskey.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu? Jangan memanggilku appa sebelum kita berada dirumah, Whiskey..!" bentak Dragon seraya membuang rokoknya.

"Aaah, baiklah **Dragon**." Ujar Whiskey sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

**++_**Beautiful Crime_++

.

.

.

Figure lelaki berparas cantik nampak memasuki sebuah café bernuansa minimalis dengan langkah yang santai. Sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam seluruh penjuru café sebelum kemudian tersenyum karena figure yang ia cari telah berada di dalam sana. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju seorang lelaki berwajah tampan yang nampak menyeruput segelas mochaccino.

"Annyeong... ^^ Apa kau telah menunggu lama? Maaf, tadi aku mendapat sedikit masalah saat menuju kesini." Ujar lelaki cantik dengan sorot mata tajam sembari meletakkan tulang duduknya dan tetap tersenyum manis.

"Aaah, Kibum. Kau sudah datang rupanya." Lelaki bermata sipit tersebut segera meletakkan cangkir minumannya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tak apa. Aku juga baru saja sampai.^^" sambungnya sembari tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan gigi kelinci miliknya.

"Eum... Jinki... Mengenai semalam... Maaf, aku tak bisa menjawab telefon darimu. Karena aku sedang pergi dengan seluruh keluargaku dan tak membawa ponsel." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa.. Ah, iya.. Kau mau memesan minum?" tanya Jinki.

"Eum..." Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Jinki kepadanya. "Coklat hangat saja." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.." Jinki kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan seorang waitress menghampiri meja mereka tak lama setelahnya.

"Apakah ada yang dapat saya bantu, tuan?"

"Berikan dia secangkir coklat hangat."

"Aah.. Baik tuan. Silakan tunggu sebentar."

"Ne. Terima kasih."

"Eum... Baiklah, ini desain yang kau inginkan." Ujar Kibum seraya menyerahkan sebuah _sketch book _kepada Jinki.

"Whooah. Ini kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" Jinki nampak menatap kagum ke sebuah desain gaun malam yang kental dengan nuansa elegan.

"Tentu saja..! Kau kira aku mengambil dari tempat sampah, eoh?" Kibum mendengus kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jinki.

"Ahahah.. Aku hanya bercanda Kibum." Ujar Jinki tulus seraya tersenyum.

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda tuan." Percapakan mereka terhenti saat seorang waitress datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Aah, ne. Terima kasih noona." Ujar Kibum sembari tersenyum kepada sang waitress.

.

.

.

**_Berita utama hari ini, Aktris muda Kwon Yuri ditemukan tewas dengan tiga luka tembakan di bagian jantung beserta sebuah luka sayatan di urat nadi._**

_._

.

.

"Tsk, ada kasus pembunuhan lagi…" gumam Jinki saat ia menyaksikan cuplikan berita yang ditayangkan di televisi di dalam café.

.

.

.

**_Menurut hasil analisa dan penyelidikan yang telah dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian, diduga kasus kali ini adalah kasus yang kembali ditorehkan oleh sekolompok mafia 'LUCIFER' yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan warga Seoul dengan sejumlah pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan._**

**_Hal ini diperkuat dengan ditemukannya secarik kertas berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'LUCIFER' yang ditemukan di saku pakaian korban. tak ada barang lain yang dapat dijadikan barang bukti ataupun membantu untuk proses penyelidikan lebih lanjut._**

_._

.

**.**

**Drrtt Drrtt~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum merasakan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan meraih ponselnya.

**1 message received.**

Siapa kiranya yang mengirimkannya pesan? Tanpa basa-basi, Kibum segera membuka sebuah pesan yang ia terima.

.

.

.

**From : Dragon.**

**_Whiskey, dimana posisimu sekarang? Cepat kembali. Ada misi baru yang harus kita laksanakan. Kami menantimu di Vein B. Ah, satu lagi. Hubungi T-Rex._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pesan dari siapa?" Tanya Jinki yang sontak menyadarkan Kibum jika ia masih berada di dalam café.

"Aaah, hanya pesan dari ayahku." jawab Jinki singkat sembari mengetik sebuah pesan balasan.

.

.

.

**To : Dragon.**

**_Aku masih ada di sebuah café. Baiklah, tunggu aku 20 menit lagi. Aku akan segera kesana._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum meraih cangkir minumannya dan menghirupnya sebelum kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Jinki.

"Eum, Jinki…"

"Ne?"

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Ayahku sudah menungguku." Kibum menatap Jinki dengan perasaan tak rela.

"Baiklah. Tak apa.." Jinki meraih jemari Kibum dan menggenggamnya. "Pergilah. Ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ne, sampai jumpa lagi Jinki.^^" Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

**Kim Kibum. **

Sosok pria berparas cantik yang merupakan seorang desainer ternama Korea nampak anggun dengan balutan sebuah kaus putih lengan pendek yang ia padukan dengan sebuah blaitzer abu-abu. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju sebuah toilet umum dan segera masuk ke area pria.

.

.

**_._**

**_10 minute later._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kibum berjalan keluar dari toilet tersebut dengan balutan pakaian yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia kini nampak berpakaian serba hitam mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Dan hal tersebut tentunya sedikit menghapus kesan cantik nan elegan yang ia miliki. Ia meraih sebuah kacamata hitam dan segera mengenakannya sebelum kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah motor _Harley_ yang telah diparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Sesampainya ia di depan _Harley_ miliknya, ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor sebelum kemudian meletakannya di telinga. Nada sambung mulai terdengar di telinganya hingga akhirnya lawan bicaranya mulai angkat bicara.

**_"Yoboseyo…"_**

"Jonghyun hyung… Dimana kau sekarang?"

**_"Aku? Aku ada di studio rekaman. Wae?"_**

"Tadi appa menghubungiku. Ada misi baru yang harus kita lakukan. Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kita di Vein B."

**_"Aah, begitu… Baiklah.. Aku akan segera kesana."_**

**Pip~**

**.**

.

.

Sambungan telefon terputus dan Kibum kembali menyimpan ponselnya sebelum kemudian menaiki _Harley_ kesayangannya dan menstaternya. Terlihat sangat gagah, _right_? Tsk, kemana perginya sisi cantik yang melekat pada dirinya? Kibum segera memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah _basement_ yang menjadi tempat perjanjiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#T.B.C dulu aah … :P

Sedikit ya? Emang … ! xD

Saya mau lihat respons nya dulu deh …

Kalo bagus, nanti akan saya perpanjang di part selanjutnya. OnKey? ^^b

So, Next or Delete ?

**_Salam hangat,_**

**_Aul_Ondubu_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Beautiful Crime**

**Author : Aul_Ondubu**

**Genre : Crime, Adult, Yaoi.**

**Warning : PG 15**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : jinKIbum (Lee Jinki + Kim Kibum) 'SHINee'**

**Other cast :**

** Kim Hyun Joong 'SS501' as Kibum's father.**

** Jessica Jung 'SNSD' as Kibum's mother.**

** Kim Jonghyun 'SHINee' as Kibum's brother.**

** Jung Yunho 'TVXQ' as Jinki's father. (Sorry, marganya akan gw ganti sebagai Lee)**

**PS : bagi yang belum membaca ff ini dari part pertama, saya sarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dulu. Diatas juga sudah saya berikan link nya kan? Tapi kalaupun kiranya masih bingung, tenaang... di part ini saya akan menjelaskan dengan rinci mengenai beberapa cast ****_misterius_**** dengan ****_nick name_**** mereka yang tentu kalian mungkin tidak memahaminya. So, keep reading...! ^^b**

**. **

.

.

.

.

++_Beautiful Crime_++

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Kibum. Figure lelaki cantik dengan sorot matanya yang tajam nampak mengemudikan _Harley _kesayangannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sebuah gedung kosong yang telah menjadi tempat perjanjian antara dirinya dan beberapa anggota lain dari sekelompok mafia yang mana ia juga tergabung di dalamnya.

Kim Hyun Joong, figure seorang lelaki dewasa berparas tampan yang tak lain merupakan ayah kandung dari Kibum tersebut memiliki sebuah karir yang sangat gemilang sebagai seorang _actor_ yang terkenal dengan bakat aktingnya yang luar biasa. Namun, siapa sangka jika seorang _actor _terkemuka sepertinya akan menduduki sebuah jabatan sebagai ketua dari sebuah organisasi mafia yang selalu bergerak dibawah tangan. Di dalam organisasi tersebut, ia memiliki sebuah _nick_ _name_ **"Dragon"** yang dapat membantunya dalam sebuah penyamaran dan pencegahan terbongkarnya identitas asli dirinya dihadapan korban-korbannya.

Ya, Hyun Joong adalah ketua dari kelompok Mafia 'LUCIFER' yang semenjak enam bulan terakhir membuat sebagian masyarakat kota Seoul resah dengan segala tindak-tanduk mereka yang selalu menorehkan catatan kriminal dengan melakukan beberapa pembunuhan yang terkenal keji dan beringas. Namun tak ada satupun yang dapat melacak keberadaan mereka berkat kecerdikan dan kepiawaian mereka dalam membuat alibi dan mengelabuhi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Jung Jessica. Figure seorang wanita dewasa berparas cantik nan elegan dengan sorot mata yang dingin namun menghangatkan disaat yang bersamaan telah membawanya menjadi seorang model internasional yang mumpuni. Ia telah lama menikah dengan seorang _actor_ terkemuka Korea, Kim Hyun Joong dengan dikaruniai dua putra. Namun siapa sangka jika seorang wanita elegan sepertinya ternyata juga merupakan salah seorang anggota dari sebuah organisasi mafia dengan _nick name_ **"Diamond"**. Dalam hal ini, ia berperan sebagai pendamping Dragon dan sebagai pengalih perhatian dari sang target. Ia juga sering melakukan sebuah penyamaran yang sempurna hanya untuk memancing para korban hingga membuat mereka jatuh terjebak di sebuah lubang hitam yang mana telah mereka persiapkan untuk membungkam dan bahkan menghabisi nyawa _mangsa_ mereka.

Kim Jonghyun. Seorang penyanyi berwajah tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas dan kokoh tersebut memiliki suara yang indah dan telah mendunia hingga ke berbagai negara asia dan bahkan hingga ke Eropa. Jonghyun merupakan putra sulung dari pasangan Kim Hyun Joong bersama dengan Jung Jessica. Ia memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan lembut. Sorot matanya yang meneduhkan, sebuah senyuman yang menawan, terlalu sempurna untuk seorang lelaki muda seusianya. Namun, lagi dan lagi, tak ada satupun yang akan mengira jika dirinya adalah seorang sniper utama dalam kelompok mafia 'LUCIFER' dengan _nick name_ **"T-Rex"**. Ya, ia memang memiliki keahlian menembak yang sangat brilian. Dalam hal ini, ia sering bersembunyi di sebuah _rooftop_ gedung bersamaan dengan shotgun miliknya sembari menunggu datangnya seorang _mangsa _yang akan ia habisi hingga tak dapat berkutik.

And the last but not least, ada Kim Kibum. Ia adalah seorang desainer terkemuka di Korea Selatan dengan gaya rancangannya yang sederhana namun masih memberikan kesan elegan yang kental. Ciri khasnya adalah sering memadukan busana _casual_ dengan busana formal. Untuk sebagian orang yang tak pandai menggabungkannya, paduan ini mungkin akan terlihat _stranger_. Namun tidak halnya dengan Kibum. Hampir seluruh kalangan masyarakat menyukai gaya desainnya yang seperti itu. Ia juga memiliki wajah yang cantik untuk seorang lelaki sepertinya. Kulitnya yang halus dan seputih salju, bibir cherry yang selalu merona merah meski tanpa polesan, dan sorot mata yang tajam. Ia adalah putra bungsu dari Hyun Joong dan Jessica sekaligus adik dari Kim Jonghyun. Untuk kali ini, kumohon jangan lagi kau menanyakan padaku mengenai keahliannya di luar dunia desain. Karena aku yakin jika kalian juga telah dapat menebak jika dirinya juga merupakan anggota sekaligus sniper andalan dari kelompok mafia 'LUCIFER' yang tentu saja tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Kibum memiliki _nick name_ **"Whiskey"**. Ia adalah sniper andalan 'LUCIFER' setelah Jonghyun. Ya, ia juga memiliki keahlian menembak yang mumpuni. Pernah suatu kali ia mampu menembakkan peluru panas yang berasal dari shotgun miliknya hingga mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala sang _mangsa_ dalam radius ±300m. Terlalu _fantastic_ untuk seorang lelaki cantik seperti dirinya.

Well, pada dasarnya kelompok mafia 'LUCIFER' tidak hanya memiliki empat anggota seperti yang telah disebutkan diatas karena 'LUCIFER' adalah sebuah organisasi mafia terbesar di semenanjung Korea. Masih begitu banyak anggota-anggota lain yang berada di luar sana. Dan ada satu hal yang membedakan 'LUCIFER' dengan kelompok-kelompok mafia lainnya. Yaitu dengan perekrutan anggota-anggota baru dengan keahliannya yang mumpuni dan tentunya sangat tak terduga dengan perkiraan masyarakat pada umumnya.

Ya, 80% diantara puluhan – atau bahkan ratusan – anak manusia yang tergabung dalam 'LUCIFER' memang berasal dari kalangan selebritas dengan segudang popularitas yang telah mereka kantongi. Tentu tak banyak kalangan masyarakat yang dapat menyangka jika kaum selebritas seperti mereka ternyata _berdarah dingin_ dan mampu menghabisi manusia-manusia tak bersalah lainnya dengan cara yang keji dan beringas.

** .**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**++_Beautiful Crime_++**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Kibum mengarahkan _Harley_ miliknya memasuki sebuah gedung kosong yang telah dijadikan sebuah _basement_ untuknya dan anggota 'LUCIFER' yang lain. Gedung ini hanyalah sebuah gedung tua yang telah rusak dan tak lagi dipakai oleh sang pemilik. Selain itu, gedung ini juga memiliki letak yang jauh dari keramaian dengan ditambah dengan tumbuhnya ilalang di sekitar area luar gedung yang membuatnya semakin terisolasi dari dunia luar. Hal ini tentunya menjadikan sebuah hal yang menguntungkan bagi kelompok rahasia seperti halnya mereka. Di tempat inilah mereka biasa berkumpul dan membahas strategi-strategi jitu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghabisi target-target mereka. Dan di tempat ini pula lah mereka menyimpan berbagai senjata api beserta ribuan amunisi yang mereka _import _secara langsung dari negeri Paman Sam.

Kibum mulai mengurangi kecepatan _Harley_ miliknya saat kedua manic coklat miliknya menangkap objek berupa sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam beserta dua buah motor _Harley_ lain yang telah di parkir dengan manis di tengah ruangan. Sesaat kemudian, Kibum menghentikan laju motornya dan segera melepaskan helm hitam yang ia kenakan dan segera bergabung dengan kerumunan anggota lain yang mengelilingi sebuah meja.

"Well, ini dia sniper cantik kita." Ujar seorang lelaki kurus dengan dua bilah manic hitamnya yang berpendar jenaka dibalik sebuah kacamata hitam yang terpasang dengan sempurna untuk menutupinya.

Kibum menyeringai kecil saat mendengarkan pujian – atau justru ejekan – dari kawan satu kelompoknya. "Tsk... ternyata kau juga datang, Monkey?" tanyanya seraya mengambil alih sebatang rokok yang berada dalam genggaman lelaki dengan _nick name _**"Monkey" **tersebut dan menghirupnya.

"Yeah... Tentu saja. **Torpedo** yang memintaku untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam misi kali ini." Jawab Monkey sembari meraih sebatang rokok baru dan menyalakannya dengan pematik api yang ia bawa.

"Lalu dimana T-Rex? Apa kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang terduduk di depan kap mobil.

"Tidak, Diamond. Aku tidak sedang bersamanya saat Dragon menghubungiku. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan." Jawab Whiskey sembari membuang rokok yang ia rebut dari Monkey dan menginjaknya hingga mati.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jelaskan lebih dulu kepada kami mengenai misi kita kali ini, Dragon?" tanya seorang lelaki lain yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil _Porsche_ dengan sebuah senapan dalam genggamannya.

"Wow... Phoenix..! Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga ada disini...!" ujar Monkey yang terlihat senang sekaligus terkejut.

Figure lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai yang disebut dengan _nick name_ **"Pheonix"** tersebut hanya tertawa kecil sembari membuka kacamata hitamnya hingga memperlihatkan dua buah manic hitam yang bulat sempurna. Sungguh berbeda dengan mata warga Korea pada umumnya yang kecil dan sipit.

"Yeah... Sama halnya denganmu. Torpedo juga memintaku untuk ikut dalam misi kali ini dan kembali merancang strategi terbaik."

Ya, Phoenix memanglah seorang lelaki muda yang memiliki otak cerdas. Tak hanya mahir dalam ahli beladiri dan tembak-menembak, tetapi ia juga sering dijadikan andalan 'LUCIFER' dalam merancang strategi terbaik untuk menjalankan misi-misi mereka.

Baru saja Dragon hendak membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Phoenix, namun ia kembali menutup mulutnya saat indera pendengarannya mendengar suara derum mesin sebuah mobil _Viper_ berwarna hitam memasuki area gedung dengan seorang lelaki tampan di balik kursi kemudi.

"Aaah, akhirnya datang juga kau T-Rex...!" seru Monkey tak lama setelah T-Rex turun dari dalam mobil dan ikut bergabung dengan kawanan yang lain.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kalian menunggu. Aku mengalami sedikit masalah saat di perjalanan."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat kalian merapat. Aku akan menjelaskan dengan rinci mengenai misi baru kita." Ujar Dragon.

Whiskey, T-Rex, Diamond, Monkey dan juga Phoenix pun akhirnya mendekati sebuah meja yang ada ditengah ruangan dan mulai memasang baik-baik telinga mereka untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang ketua yang mereka hormati dan segani.

"Target kita kali ini adalah **_Angel_**." Jelas Dragon seraya mengeluarkan sebuah foto seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan senyumannya yang indah bagaikan seorang _Angel_.

"Angel? Maksudmu dia yang seorang pengusaha kaya sekaligus politisi dari partai Deisan itu?" tanya Whiskey sembari mengambil foto tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Ya, kau benar Whiskey." Jawab Dragon singkat.

"Bukankah dia seorang politisi yang akan mencalonkan dirinya untuk pemilihan walikota tahun ini? Kudengar, ia memiliki sebuah agenda _hebat_ jika nantinya ia terpilih menjadi walikota." Sambung Whiskey sembari meletakkan kembali foto tersebut diatas meja.

"Agenda hebat? Apa maksudmu Whiskey?" tanya Monkey yang nampak tidak paham.

"Menurut informasi yang aku dapat, ia akan mengerahkan detektif-detektif terkemuka dunia untuk membongkar dan menangkap seluruh anggota kelompok kita – 'LUCIFER'." Sahut Phoenix tenang sembari terduduk di jok _Harley_ milik Whiskey.

"Cih... Benarkah? Apa lelaki tua bangka itu mampu melakukannya? Prestasi terbaik kita adalah tidak pernah terbongkarnya identitas asli kita dihadapan masyarakat luas yang _sebenarnya_ sudah sangat mengenal dan melihat kita berulang kali di layar televisi." Cibir T-Rex.

"Kau benar, T-Rex. Dan untuk itulah Bos Besar memberikan misi ini untuk kita." Timpal Diamond setelah lama terdiam.

"_Serangga_ banyak cakap seperti dirinya memang harus dibinasakan lebih dulu." Sambung Monkey yang kini kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghirupnya.

"Yeah... Jika nantinya dia benar-benar terpilih menjadi walikota dan dia tak bisa menjalankan _agenda hebat_ yang telah ia rancang, tentunya ia akan menjadi frustasi karena tak satupun informasi yang dapat ia korek dari kelompok kita. Dan untuk itulah, kita harus mengantarkannya ke dalam Surga agar ia senang. Tsk, bukankah kita terlalu baik? Hahahaha." Ujar Dragon seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak yang juga diikuti oleh anggota yang lain.

"Lalu kapan misi ini akan kita laksanakan?" tanya Whiskey.

"Menurut informasi yang aku terima, ia akan menggelar sebuah pesta didalam rumahnya esok lusa. Bagaimana jika memanfaatkan hal ini untuk melancarkan misi kita?" usul Phoenix.

"Pesta?"

"Yeah... Kudengar ia akan menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Aku telah direkrut untuk menjadi _guest star _dalam acara tersebut." Ujar T-Rex sembari menyerahkan secarik undangan dari dalam mobilnya.

"Astaga... Jadi ini dari si tua bangka itu? Aku juga telah direkrut untuk menunjukkan _skill_ menariku dalam acara itu." Cibir Monkey.

"Kalau begitu ini akan semakin mudah. Kita bisa menggunakan beberapa penyamaran lagi untuk misi kali ini." Sahut Whiskey.

"Kau benar. Kita hanya tinggal membagi tugas dan menjalankannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Aku juga diundang untuk datang ke acara tersebut." Sambung Diamond.

"Kalau begitu, cepat berikan strategi terbaikmu untuk misi ini, Phoenix." Ujar Dragon sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Dragon." Jawab Phoenix sembari memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali. "Untuk misi kali ini, T-Rex dan Monkey akan menjadi pengawas sekaligus pemberi informasi mengenai jalannya acara kepada kami dan bersikaplah seperti _guest star_ pada umumnya."

"Tsk... Itu hal yang mudah, Phoenix. Bukan begitu, T-Rex?" Ucap Monkey seraya tersenyum senang dan menyenggol sikut T-Rex yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi aku tidak akan menembak untuk kali ini?" tanya T-Rex yang sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak, T-Rex. Lalu kau, Diamond, kau akan bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian target selama acara. Kau bisa mengajaknya minum hingga mabuk, mungkin." Lanjut Phoenix.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah. Serahkan padaku." Jawab Diamond.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Whiskey yang merasa penasaran dengan tugas dan peran yang akan diberikan oleh Phoenix untuknya.

"Oh, kau nantinya akan menyamar sebagai bartender saja. Bukankah kau juga ahli dalam meracik minuman? Selain itu aku juga akan menyamar sebagai pelayan disana. Kita bisa bekerja sama dalam mencari waktu sekaligus spot terbaik untuk menghabisinya." Jelas Phoenix.

"Jadi... Kita berdua yang akan menghabisinya?" tanya Whiskey memastikan.

"Ya. Untuk kali ini, kita tak akan menggunakan berreta maupun shotgun. Tapi cukup dengan benda ini." Ujar Phoenix sembari menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau berukuran cukup besar dari bagasi mobil.

"Tsk... Sepertinya boleh juga... kuharap pisau itu cukup tajam untuk menembus dada tua bangka itu."

** .**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**++_Beautiful Crime_++**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Seorang lelaki tampan bermata sipit nampak begitu serius dalam membedah dan mengidentifikasi mayat seorang lelaki yang telah tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya telah mengeras dan memucat dengan aliran darah yang mulai mengering dari dada kirinya dan juga tempurung kepala yang hancur sebagian.

"Korban diketahui bernama Lee Donghae. Seorang pemimpin perkumpulan beladiri judo di Seoul. Ia adalah putra tunggal dari Lee Sooman yang merupakan mantan menteri pertahanan dan keamanan Korea Selatan. Korban ditemukan tak bernyawa didalam mobil pribadi miliknya yang tengah berhenti disamping sungai Han." Jelas seorang lelaki lain kepadanya.

Lee Jinki. Seorang ahli forensik dari kepolisian Seoul tersebut nampak mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh seorang polisi detektif, Lee Kiseop.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan hasil mengenai penyebab kematiannya?"

"Ya. Menurut hasil forensik, korban tewas akibat sebuah luka tembakan di kepalanya. Hal ini diperkuat dengan kondisi tempurung kepalanya yang telah pecah akibat reaksi dari timah panas yang ditembakkan oleh pelaku. Selain itu, di bagian dada kiri korban juga ditemukan sebuah luka tusuk yang berasal dari sebilah pisau dengan ukuran yang cukup besar jika ditinjau dari besarnya luka yang ada. Kemungkinan yang ada adalah korban ditusuk setelah ditembak mati di bagian kepalanya." Jelas Jinki seraya melepaskan sebuah sarung tangan yang ia kenakan saat mengidentifikasi mayat.

"Ditusuk setelah ditembak?" tanya Kiseop.

"Ya. Itulah kemungkinan yang ada mengingat dua hal tersebut tak bisa dilakukan secara bersamaan."

"Lalu, adakah barang lain ataupun sebuah bukti yang kau temukan dari korban?"

"Saat aku sedang mengidentikasinya, aku menemukan benda ini di saku kemeja yang ia kenakan." Ujar Jinki seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas berwarna hitam kepada Kiseop.

"Lucifer...? Sudah kuduga jika ini perbuatan mereka..." gumam Kiseop seraya mengambil alih kertas tersebut dari tangan Jinki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan di lokasi kejadian? Apakah ada yang dapat kau gunakan untuk melacak mereka?"

Kiseop menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ada hyung. Segala aksi mereka selalu dijalankan dengan rapi. Dari puluhan kasus yang mereka torehkan, tak ada sekalipun sidik jari mereka yang tertinggal di lokasi kejadian. Selain itu, tak adanya saksi mata dalam setiap kasus juga membuat kami terhambat dalam menangani kasus-kasus mereka." Jelasnya sembari terduduk disamping bangsal.

"Bersabarlah. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan mampu membongkar dan menangkap kawanan mafia tersebut." Ujar Jinki menenangkan seraya mengelus punggung kokoh milik adiknya.

Ya. Lee Kiseop adalah adik kandung dari seorang petugas forensik, Lee Jinki. Usia mereka berdua tidak terpaut terlalu jauh. Dan hal tersebut menjadikan mereka berdua sangat akrab satu sama lain. Ditambah lagi, mereka bekerja dalam divisi kepolisian yang sama. Yakni bagian pembunuhan.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu masuk dibuka dari luar. Dan sedetik kemudian, masuklah seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan pakaian kepolisan yang melekat diatas tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada perkembangan?" tanya pria tersebut kepada kedua lelaki muda yang juga berada didalam ruang bedah.

"Sejauh ini kami hanya menemukan secarik kertas ini, inspektur." Ucap Jinki seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas hitam kepada pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Tsk, inspektur? Jinki... Jangan memanggil seperti itu lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini ayahmu. Bukan begitu, Kiseop?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum ramah yang diikuti oleh anggukan tanda setuju oleh Kiseop.

"Itu benar, hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah ayah kita." Jawab Kiseop membalas senyuman sang ayah.

"Yeah... Aku tahu itu... Tapi kita tentu harus bisa bersikap profesional, appa. Saat dirumah, peranmu memanglah ayahku. Tetapi saat di lingkungan kerja, kau tetaplah atasanku." Jelas Jinki seraya ikut tersenyum hingga membuat kedua matanya yang sipit tenggelam diantara pipinya yang gembul.

Lee Yunho, figure pria dewasa yang merupakan seorang inspektur kepolisian kota Seoul untuk bagian pembunuhan tersebut nampak tersenyum bangga saat mendengarkan ucapan putra sulungnya.

"Hmm, tapi itu memang benar. Baiklah, lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Ini sudah larut malam. Kalian pasti lelah mengusut kasus ini selama seharian penuh." Ujar sang ayah perhatian.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, appa?" tanya Kiseop.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti. Masih ada sebuah laporan yang harus kuperiksa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, appa." Ucap Kiseop seraya bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Jaga kondisi appa. Jangan sampai appa terlalu lelah akibat mengurus segudang kasus yang terjadi selama tiga hari terakhir ini." Sahut Jinki seraya melepaskan jas putih yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Ya... Appa tahu itu, Jinki. Sudah, lebih baik kalian cepat pulang. Eomma pasti sudah menunggu dirumah." Jawab Yunho seraya ikut berjalan berdampingan dengan kedua putranya keluar dari ruang bedah.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ketiga ayah dan anak tersebut berpisah. Yunho berjalan ke arah kanan, sedangkan Jinki dan Kiseop berjalan berdampingan ke arah kiri menuju lapangan parkir yang terdapat dalam Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Hyung... Aku ingin pergi ke supermarket sebentar. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Kiseop.

"Aah, tidak usah. Aku akan langsung pulang saja."

"Apa kau membawa mobil sendiri hyung?"

"Ya. Aku membawa mobil sendiri hari ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung. Banyak keperluan yang harus kubeli."

"Berhati-hatilah...! Jangan mengemudikan mobilmu dengan kecepatan tinggi...!" teriak Jinki saat Kiseop mulai berlari meninggalkannya menuju sebuah mobil sport milik Kiseop sendiri.

"Ne, hyung...! Aku tahu itu... Kau juga berhati-hatilah...!" balas Kiseop yang juga berteriak sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

Jinki pun membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya dan melangkah masuk. Sesaat sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil, Jinki teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Ia menekan tombol 1 yang kemudian langsung tersambung dengan sebuah nomor yang ingin ia telefon.

**_~My Lovely Kibum~_**

Begitulah keterangan yang tertera dari display ponselnya. Ya. Ia ingin menelefon Kim Kibum. Seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang telah menjadi tambatan hatinya selama satu bulan terakhir.

**_"Sorry, the number that you're calling is not active. Please try again later."_**

Jinki mendengus kesal saat hanya suara operator yang menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Tsk... Kibum... Kemana kau sebenarnya? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering menon-aktifkan ponselmu...?" gerutu Jinki seraya melempar ponselnya ke kursi penumpang yang ada disampingnya asal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_Beautiful Crime_++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik. Jangan sampai kita melakukan sebuah kesalahan saat menjalankan misi kali ini sekecil apapun itu." Ujar Dragon kepada beberapa anak buahnya yang kini nampak sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan berbagai perlangkapan rahasia.

T-Rex, Monkey dan Diamond nampak sibuk merias diri mereka untuk memberikan kesan terbaik mereka saat hadir dalam acara pesta sebagai tamu undangan yang akan membuat sang tuan rumah merasa terpukau. T-Rex nampak mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang beserta sebuah dasi berwarna hitam dan dilengkapi juga dengan sebuah jas dan juga celana kain berwarna hitam. Sementara Monkey, ia nampak _casual_ dengan balutan kaus denim berwana putih yang ia baluti dengan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Cukup ringan untuk seorang _dancer_ seperti dirinya. Dan Diamond, ia nampak cantik dan elegan dengan balutan gaun malam berwarna merah maroon.

Sedangkan itu, Whiskey dan Phoenix telah siap dengan pakaian khas seorang _waitress_ yang telah mereka curi dari dua orang yang bertugas menjadi pelayan dalam acara tersebut. Selain itu, mereka juga melakukan beberapa "riasan" pada diri mereka untuk menyempurnakan penyamaran hingga tak ada yang dapat mengenali identitas asli mereka. Berbeda dengan mereka berlima, Dragon justru hanya memakai pakaian serba hitam yang biasa ia kenakan saat menjalankan misi.

"Baiklah. Kita akan berpencar. T-Rex, Diamond dan Monkey, kalian bisa berangkat terlebih dahulu dengan mobil kalian masing-masing." Ujar Dragon.

Sesaat setelahnya, meluncurlah tiga mobil mewah dari dalam gedung yang merupakan mobil pribadi dari ketiganya. Mobil yang berbeda dengan _Porsche _dan _Viper _yang selalu mereka kemudikan untuk keperluan menjalankan misi.

"Dan kalian berdua... kalian bisa berangkat bersama-sama dengan _Harley_. Sementara aku akan mengikuti dari arah belakang." Lanjutnya setelah ketiga anak buahnya yang lain telah melesat pergi.

"Baik Dragon. Sampai jumpa lagi beberapa saat lagi setelah _serangga_ tersebut dapat kami musnahkan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**++_To Be Continued_++**

* * *

**Hohohoho,**

**Gimana? Apa semakin aneh ff ini?**

**Disini ada dua cast misterius. Yakni Monkey dan Phoenix.**

**Eh, ada juga satu orang yang akan menjadi target mereka kali ini. Yakni seorang namja yang mereka sebut dengan nama ****_Angel_****...**

**Hayooo...**

**Adakah yang bisa menebak siapa sajakah mereka yang ikut berperan dalam ff ini? ^^**

**Kkk~**

**yuk, monggo di review lagi .. ^^**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Tia d'Little Mushroom, park seung ri, Arum Junnie & Ayugai Risa**

**Review lagi yaaa~ :D**

**kkk~**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Beautiful Crime

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Crime, Adult, Yaoi.

Warning : PG 15

Length : Chaptered

Main Cast : jinKIbum (Lee Jinki + Kim Kibum) 'SHINee'

Other cast :

Kim Hyun Joong 'SS501' as Kibum's father.

Jessica Jung 'SNSD' as Kibum's mother.

Kim Jonghyun 'SHINee' as Kibum's brother.

Jung Yunho 'TVXQ' as Jinki's father. (Sorry, marganya akan gw ganti sebagai Lee)

.

.

.

++_Beautiful Crime_++

.

.

.

**_Cinta itu ibarat matematika ..._**

**_Abstrak,_**

**_Rumit,_**

**_Dan_**

**_Membutuhkan sebuah proses panjang untuk memahaminya ..._**

_._

_._

_._

++_Beautiful Crime_++

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah megah bergaya khas eropa kuno nampak riuh tatkala para tamu undangan berdatangan silih berganti dan memasuki sebuah ruang utama dalam rumah tersebut yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah ruang pesta yang sangat indah dan menawan. Ya, ini adalah rumah megah milik seorang pengusaha batu bara sekaligus seorang politisi asal Seoul.

Dan malam ini, hampir seisi rumahnya yang besar bagaikan istana telah dirombak menjadi sebuah ruang pesta yang mewah sekaligus elegan hanya untuk memperingati hari kelahirannya. Bermacam-macam bunga nampak diletakkan disegala sudut ruangan dan makanan-makanan khas dari berbagai negara telah berjajar dengan rapi diatas sebuah meja saji seakan menunggu untuk disantap oleh puluhan – atau mungkin ratusan – anak manusia yang telah diundang dan didaulat untuk hadir serta memeriahkan acara malam ini.

Sang tuan rumah nampak begitu tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih. Pesta baru akan dimulai pukul 08.00 PM KST, tetapi ia telah siap sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ya, tentu saja ia tak ingin terlihat mengecewakan di hari yang sangat istimewa untuknya. Senyuman indah tak henti-hentinya terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Ia berdiri diambang pintu masuk dan menyapa seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir dan memberikan ucapan selamat hari lahir kepadanya.

"Tuan Leeteuk...! Aah, Happy Birthday..." ujar salah seorang wanita saat memasuki ruang pesta.

"Jessica...! Aigo... Syukurlah kau bisa hadir malam ini..." seru sang tuan rumah yang nampak senang saat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Tentu saja... Aku tidak mungkin tak menghadiri undangan dari seorang lelaki tampan seperti anda." Ujar Jessica dengan senyuman yang terkembang meskipun hanya alibi belaka.

"Tsk... Bicara apa kau ini, eoh? Bagaimana jika suamimu mendengar hal itu?"

"Maaf tuan Leeteuk. Suamiku tak bisa hadir. Pekerjaannya terlalu menumpuk hingga tak sempat ikut menemaniku malam ini."

"Aah, ya sudahlah. Tak masalah. Lalu, dimana putramu Kim Jonghyun? Aku juga telah mengundang dan memintanya untuk menyumbangkan suara indahnya untuk hari spesialku malam ini."

"Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang dalam perjalanan Tuan. Aku tidak berangkat bersamanya malam ini."

"Aah, begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, silakan masuk terlebih dahulu. Nikmatilah segala hidangan yang ada. Tak perlu sungkan."

"Eum... Terima kasih Tuan Leeteuk."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Jessica pun segera melangkahkan kaki indahnya untuk memasuki ruangan pesta. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan dapat ia lihat dua figure lelaki berkacamata dengan sebuah kumis palsu menghiasi bagian bawah hidung mereka dan berpakaian ala _waitress_ yang tentunya sudah tak asing lagi di mata Jessica.

**_"Whiskey... Phoenix... Aku percayakan hal ini kepada kalian berdua..."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam tuan Leeteuk..."

"Aaah, Kim Jonghyun...! Akhirnya kau datang juga...!" seru Leeteuk sumringah sembari memeluk tubuh tegap Jonghyun yang baru saja tiba.

"Aah, Ne. Maaf, ada sedikit kendala saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." Jawab Jonghyun dengan senyum palsunya yang menawan.

"Aigoo... Mengapa kau tidak datang bersama ibumu saja? Ia sudah datang sejak 15 menit yang lalu."

"Tidak bisa tuan, aku masih di lokasi syuting sebelum aku datang kemari. Dan begitu aku menelefon eomma, ternyata ia sudah berangkat terlebih dulu." Ujar Jonghyun berbohong seraya tetap tersenyum.

"Aah, begitu rupanya... Tapi aku sudah sangat senang sekali kau bisa hadir malam ini. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengidolakanmu...! Hahaha."

"Aigoo... Terima kasih tuan Lee. Aku juga merasa terhormat dapat tampil di hari spesial anda." Lagi dan lagi. Jonghyun tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

**_"Dasar lelaki tua bodoh...! jika bukan karena misi, aku tak akan sudi berbasa-basi seperti ini. Dammit...!"_** rutuk Jonghyun dalam hati.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Leeteuk." Sapa seorang lelaki lain yang baru saja tiba.

"Selamat malam... Eum... Apakah kau... Lee Hyuk Jae?" tebak Leeteuk, sang tuan rumah.

"Ne. Anda benar, tuan... Saya Lee Hyuk Jae. Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Eunhyuk. Senang dapat bertemu dan hadir di hari ulang tahun anda." Jelas sang lelaki saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aigoo... Jadi ternyata kau Lee Hyuk Jae itu? Seorang _dancer_ berbakat asal Busan yang telah memenangkan kompetisi _dance_ di Perancis?"

"Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan, tuan."

"Aah, siapa yang melebih-lebihkan? Memang seperti itu kan faktanya? Sudah lama aku ingin melihat penampilanmu. Tapi ternyata kau terlalu sibuk untuk seorang _dancer._"

Mendengar dirinya dipuji, Eunhyuk hanya mampu tersenyum. Dan saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan, ia terhenti saat melihat figure seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis di samping Leeteuk yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Hei... Apakah kau Kim Jonghyun?"

"Ah, ne. Aku Kim Jonghyun."

"Wow... Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan seorang penyanyi setenar kau."

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan seorang _dancer_ berbakat sepertimu."

"Eunhyuk-ssi... Kau juga mengidolakannya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aah, tentu saja. Dia adalah penyanyi idolaku...!"

"Aahahaha, kalau begitu kalian berdua masuklah.. silakan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian di dalam."

"Ne. Terima kasih tuan Leeteuk."

Tak lama setelahnya, figure dua lelaki berparas tampan tersebut pun masuk beriringan ke dalam ruang pesta. Jonghyun melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan menyeringai kecil .

**_"Nice acting, Monkey..."_** bisik Jonghyun disaat keduanya telah cukup jauh dari jangkauan Leeteuk.

"Anything for my 'LUCIFER'..." jawab Eunhyuk datar seolah tak pernah mengidolakan Jonghyun seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan.

"Mungkin suatu hari kau harus mencoba dunia akting dan mengalahkan ayahku." Ujar Jonghyun seraya terkekeh.

"Hei.. Kau menghinaku, eoh? di 'LUCIFER', hanya Torpedo yang mampu mengalahkan ketenaran Dragon sebagai seorang aktor." Jawab Eunhyuk sembari mengambil segelas _wine_ dan menenggaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Eunhyuk dan Jonghyun, datanglah tiga lelaki lain menuju tempat Leeteuk menyambut tamu-tamunya.

"Selamat malam paman Leeteuk!" seru salah seorang lelaki yang berusia paling muda diantara dua yang lainnya.

"Aah, Lee Taemin!" ujar Leeteuk seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Ne. Saengil Chukkahamnida, ahjussi!" sambung lelaki muda bernama Taemin sembari menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang telah dikemas secara rapi.

"Aigo... Untukku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku telah membelikan hal yang spesial untuk malam ini!" ujar Taemin bangga.

"Whooah, gomawo ne. Dan ini dia dua prajurit kepolisian yang selalu membuatku kagum... Selamat datang Jinki, Kiseop..." ujarnya kepada dua lelaki lain yang datang bersama Taemin.

Lee Jinki, Lee Kiseop dan Lee Taemin. Ketiga lelaki berparas menawan yang merupakan putra dari salah seorang inspektur kepolisian Seoul tersebut nampak tersenyum mendengar kelakar Leeteuk.

"Anda berlebihan, paman." Ujar Jinki.

"Aah, aku tidak berlebihan, Jinki-ya. Oh ya, dimana ayah dan ibu kalian? Apakah mereka tidak ikut malam ini?"

"Tidak, paman... Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing." Jawab Kiseop.

"Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, silakan masuk...! nikmati seluruh hidangan yang ada. Tak perlu sungkan."

"Baiklah paman! Gomawo..." seru Taemin riang dan segera melangkah masuk dengan diikuti oleh kedua kakaknya.

Jinki dan Kiseop nampak berjalan dengan langkah santai. Sementara Taemin, ia nampak segera berjalan menuju sebuah meja besar yang menghidangkan berbagai macam pudding dan makanan manis lainnya.

Melihat tingkah sang adik yang begitu bersemangat, Jinki dan Kiseop hanya tersenyum dengan sesekali menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Ah, hyung... Aku kesana dulu, ne. Ada AJ disana. Dia adalah detektif kepolisian Busan." Ujar Kiseop kepada Jinki.

"Ne." Jawab Jinki singkat.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kiseop pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati AJ, sahabatnya. Sedangkan Jinki, ia kini nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang pesta yang terasa begitu luas dan megah. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya terhenti kearah seorang barrista yang ada dibalik meja bar.

Ia nampak mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sepertinya ia mirip dengan salah seorang yang kukenal. Tapi... Siapa?" ucap Jinki kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di lain sisi, sang barrista yang ternyata adalah Kibum nampak tak sadar jika kini ia tengah dipandangi oleh kekasihnya, Lee Jinki. Ia nampak melayani berbagai pesanan dari para tamu seorang diri hingga akhirnya ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua matanya bertatapan dengan kedua mata indah milik Jinki.

.

.

.

**DEG~**

.

.

.

_"Dammit! Mengapa Jinki bisa ada disini?!"_ rutuk Kibum dalam hati.

Ia nampak begitu resah disaat Jinki mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah meja bar. Kibum berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Toh saat ini ia tengah dalam penyamaran yang begitu sempurna. Tak mungkin Jinki akan mengenalinya.

"Whiskey..." ucap Jinki tepat dihadapan Kibum yang kini tampak membeku dengan ucapan singkatnya.

"Eoh?"

"Whiskey... Berikan aku segelas whiskey!" pinta Jinki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hyun Joong nampak terduduk di balik kemudi mobil sembari melihat sebuah monitor dari komputer _portable_ yang ia bawa. Dapat ia lihat jalannya pesta mewah yang tengah diadakan oleh _mangsanya_. Terdapat lima gambar yang diambil dari berbagai sudut. Ya. Tentu saja. Karena kelima gambar tersebut ia peroleh melalui sebuah kamera rahasia yang ia berikan kepada kelima anak buahnya yang kini tengah melakukan penyamaran sembari mencari informasi serta spot dan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan _pesta_ yang sesungguhnya.

"Phoenix, carilah informasi mengenai Angel lebih detail lagi." Ujarnya kepada Phoenix melalui bantuin sebuah _handy talky_ miliknya yang tersambung dengan sebuah _earphone _yang digunakan oleh Pheonix.

_"Okay. Akan kuberikan laporannya padamu nanti."_ Balas Phoenix dari _line_ seberang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phoenix, figure lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut nampak membenahi tatanan penampilannya yang kini berpakaian layaknya seorang _waitress_. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah nampan berisikan sejumlah gelas _wine_.

_"Diamond, aku ingin kau segera dekati target dan tanyakan berbagai hal mendetail mengenai dirinya."_ Bisiknya saat berpapasan dengan salah seorang _teammate_-nya.

Mendengar ucapan kawannya, Jessica hanya tersenyum simpul dan segera meraih segelas _wine_ yang dibawa oleh _Phoenix_ sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Leeteuk, sang target utama.

"Tuan Leeteuk.." sapa Jessica.

"Aaah, Jessi!" pekik Leeteuk yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Jessica.

"Minum?" tawar Jessica seraya menyerahkan segelas _wine_ yang tadi ia bawa.

"Aah, Terima kasih." Leeteuk menerima gelas _wine_ yang diberikan oleh Jessica dan tersenyum hangat. "Bagaimana? Apa kau menikmati pesta malam ini?" sambungnya.

"Tentu tuan. Pesta malam ini sangat mempesona."

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku Tuan! Panggil saja aku Leeteuk. Atau oppa, hm?" goda Leeteuk yang entah mulai terkena pengaruh dari minuman yang ia teguk.

Jessica nampak terkekeh mendengar kelakar Leeteuk. "Eum, baiklah oppa." Ucap Jessica seraya menyunggingkan senyum palsunya yang begitu mempesona.

"Great! Ah, lihat...! Putramu akan segera tampil." Ujar Leeteuk seraya menunjuk kearah panggung tempat dimana Jonghyun berada.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelahnya alunan musik _ballad_ mulai mengalun lembut dan disambut dengan harmoni suara indah milik Jonghyun yang begitu memukau.

"Putramu begitu mengesankan..." puji Leeteuk yang kini memandang kagum kearah Jonghyun yang tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu.

"Tentu saja. Ah, oppa... Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk berkeliling di rumahmu yang begitu menawan ini?"

"Aah, kau ingin melihat seluruh isi rumahku? Baiklah, mari ikut aku."

Sedetik kemudian, Jessica dan Leeteuk telah melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan ruang pesta dan beralih menuju halaman yang berada disamping rumah. Jessica nampak memandang kagum dan seketika pandangannya terhenti kepada sesuatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Halaman tersebut nampak begitu luas dan indah dengan adanya pencahayaan dari berbagai lampion yang menghiasi tempat tersebut. Namun bukan lampion-lampion tersebut yang membuatnya kagum. Melainkan adanya sebuah sumur tradisional yang terletak ditengah halaman dengan dibatasi oleh pagar kayu.

"Eum, oppa... Mengapa bisa ada sebuah sumur tua disana?" tanya Jessica memecah keheningan.

"Ah, itu dulunya adalah sebuah sumur yang dibuat oleh mendiang ayahku 15 tahun yang lalu. Dan sebelum beliau meninggal, beliau berpesan untuk tetap membiarkannya seperti saat ini. Karena 9 tahun yang lalu ibuku meninggal akibat terjatuh ke dalam sumur itu." Jelas Leeteuk dengan wajah sedih.

"Mian, oppa. Aku..."

"Tak apa.. Dan hingga saat ini, aku seringkali berada di dekat sumur tersebut hingga tengah malam sembari menikmati keindahan langit." Sahut Leeteuk memotong ucapan Jessica.

"Hmm... Begitu rupanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Dragon, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi baru mengenai target."_ Ujar Phoenix kepada Dragon melalui bantuan _handy talky._

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu untuk menghabisinya?"

_"Aku dan Kibum sudah berunding. Dan kita akan beraksi tengah malam nanti, disaat semua tamu undangan telah pulang dan rumah target sepi."_

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya kepada kalian berdua."

.

.

.

. ****

.

.

.

**_Leeteuk Mansion's 00.15 PM._**

.

.

Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 00.15. seorang lelaki dewasa dengan paras tampan nampak melepaskan tuxedo putihnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kemeja yang biasa ia gunakan saat berada di dalam rumah. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan nampak terukir dengan sempurna diatas bibir indahnya. Ia bahagia? Tentu. Hari ini pesta ulangtahunnya telah berjalan dengan sempurna. Siapa yang tak bahagia jika ulang tahunnya dapat dilalui dengan sebuah pesta yang indah?

Leeteuk telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menuju ke sebuah lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur guna mengambil sekaleng bir sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah menuju halaman samping. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai tanpa mengetahui adanya dua orang asing dengan pakaian serba hitam yang telah menantinya disana.

.

.

**KRESK~**

.

.

Leeteuk nampak terkejut disaat ia mendengar suara gemerisik diantara semak-semak.

"Hei! Siapa disana?"

"..."

"Hei! Tunjukkanlah dirimu!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, muncullah Phoenix dan Whiskey yang semula bersembunyi dari balik semak-semak untuk menanti mangsa mereka.

"Hello, Mr. Leeteuk." Ujar Whiskey seraya menyeringai.

"S-siapa kalian? Mengapa kalian bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku!?"

"Kau bertanya siapa kami? Cih... Pantas saja kau tak pernah bisa menemukan kawanan 'LUCIFER' yang lainnya. Anggotanya bahkan kau tak tahu." Cibir Phoenix seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam dari balik rompi hitam yang ia kenakan.

"A-apa?! Jadi kalian..."

"Yeah...! We're your 'LUCIFER'..." ucap Whiskey sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Leeteuk yang kini bergetar ketakutan.

"Berhenti! Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Kami? Kami ingin mengantarkanmu ke surga..." jawab Phoenix dengan kembali menyeringai.

"A-apa...?"

.

.

.

**KRAAAK~**

.

.

.

Terdengar suara retakan yang berasal dari tulang leher Leeteuk yang telah dipelintir 180 derajat oleh Whiskey. Dan sedetik kemudian, Phoenix mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Leeteuk yang telah tak bernyawa dengan menancapkan sebilah pisau yang ia bawa tepat di titik vital – Jantung.

Darah segar menyembur dengan deras dari luka menganga yang ia torehkan disaat ia mencabut pisau kesayangannya. Dan Whiskey, ia kini telah mengeluarkan secarik kertas hitam dengan bertuliskan 'LUCIFER' sebelum akhirnya ia selipkan di kantung kemeja sang target yang telah terkapar tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah.

"Phoenix, ayo cepat kita bereskan mayat ini." Ujar Whiskey yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk.

Sesaat setelah menyalakan sebatang rokok, Phoenix pun akhirnya membantu Whiskey untuk mengangkat mayat Leeteuk dan melemparkannya ke dalam sumur tua yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

"Well, satu lagi tikus liar telah kita musnahkan..."

.

.

.

.

.

**::TBC::**

* * *

Adoooh, ngga pas banget yah ni TBC ... :P

wkwkwk


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Beautiful Crime

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Crime, Adult, Yaoi.

Warning : PG 15

Length : Chaptered

Main Cast : jinKIbum (Lee Jinki + Kim Kibum) 'SHINee'

Other cast :

Kim Hyun Joong 'SS501' as Kibum's father.

Jessica Jung 'SNSD' as Kibum's mother.

Kim Jonghyun 'SHINee' as Kibum's brother.

Jung Yunho 'TVXQ' as Jinki's father. (Sorry, marganya akan gw ganti sebagai Lee)

.

.

.

.

++_Beautiful Crime_++

.

.

.

.

Mentari telah muncul di ufuk timur. Figure seorang lelaki yang semula tertidur lelap kini nampak menggeliat lemah disaat kedua matanya yang sipit terkena terpaan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui sebuah jendela kaca yang telah dibuka _gordyn -_nya oleh seorang lelaki lain yang berusia lebih muda darinya.

"Hyung... Bangunlah... Ada jenazah yang harus kau autopsi." Ujar sang lelaki muda bernama Kiseop yang merupakan adik dari lelaki tertua tersebut.

"Eungh... Jenazah lagi?" gerutu Jinki seraya kembali menggeliat lemah dan enggan membuka kedua matanya yang bagaikan bulan sabit.

"Ne. Dan kali ini adalah jenazah dari paman Leeteuk." Ucap Kiseop singkat.

"MWO?! Paman Leeteuk?! Kau bercanda, huh?!" pekik Jinki yang terkejut.

"Yaakh! Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu, eoh? Kau kira aku tuli?" gerutu Kiseop sembari mengusap-usap kuping kanannya yang berdengung akibat teriakan sang kakak.

"Issh, aku hanya terkejut! Lalu bagaimana kau tahu jika jenazah itu adalah jenazah paman Leeteuk? Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Dan siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanya Jinki panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung! Aku diberitahu oleh appa. Dia menyuruh kita untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Jadi cepatlah mandi! Aku menunggumu dibawah." Ujar Kiseop sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Jinki.

Sementara itu, Jinki nampak terdiam merenungi segala perkataan adiknya. Baru saja semalam ia datang menghadiri acara ulang tahun dari Leeteuk. Namun kini? Ia telah meninggal. Dan terlebih lagi, ia **dibunuh**.

"Tsk, siapa yang berani melakukan hal keji ini kepadanya?" ucap Jinki kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bersumpah. Jika ini salah satu perbuatan dari kawanan 'LUCIFER', aku akan memburu mereka dan segera menjebloskannya ke dalam jeruji penjara!" tekad Jinki pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia terlihat begitu geram saat ini. Ia bahkan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat berapi-api.

.

.

.

**_Oh I'm curious yeah!_**

**_Sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae_**

**_Oh I'm so curious yeah,_**

**_ I'm so curious yeah_**

.

.

.

Jinki tersadar dari lamunannya disaat ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk didalamnya. Jinki mendesah kesal karena harus menerima telefon di pagi hari. Well, ia sedang dalam masa-masa berduka saat ini. Siapa yang berani menelefonnya?

.

.

.

**_~My Lovely Kibum~_**

.

.

.

Dan matanya yang sipit nampak membulat seketika disaat ia melihat identitas sang penelefon melalui display ponselnya.

Sudah beberapa hari Jinki tak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari lelaki ini. Dan kini ia menelefonnya? Tentu saja Jinki segera mengangkatnya tanpa menunggu apapun. Sangat rindu, right?

"Yeoboseyo..."

**_"Jinki...!"_** teriak Kibum dari _line_ seberang dengan suara cemprengnya yang khas dan membuat Jinki kembali tersenyum karena dapat kembali mendengarnya.

"Ada apa baby? Tumben sekali kau menelefonku pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Jinki lembut.

**_"Aku merindukanmu! Apakah kau tak merindukanku, eoh?"_** keluh Kibum yang jika dapat Jinki tebak, pastilah saat ini ia sedang mempoutkan bibir manisnya yang sangat Jinki rindukan.

"Siapa bilang aku tak merindukanmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku selalu menelefon, tetapi ponselmu tak pernah aktif. Kemana kau sebenarnya?"

**_"Eum... Mian, baby... Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."_**

"Seberapa sibuk dirimu hingga menelantarkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini?"

**_"Aigo... Aku tidak menelantarkanmu!"_**

"Tapi kau melupakanku kan selama kau sibuk."

**_"ANIYA! Aku tidak melupakanmu..."_** ujar Kibum yang semakin terdengar lirih. **_"Aku merindukanmu baby... Sungguh..."_** sambungnya nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Ne. Aku tahu itu..." balas Jinki tak kalah lirih. "Aku juga..."

.

.

.

**Dok..Dok...Dok...~**

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau sudah selesai belum?! Ini sudah semakin siang!" teriak Kiseop dari luar kamarnya.

**_"Baby... Siapa itu?"_**

"Adikku. Tunggu sebentar ne. Jangan kau matikan telefonnya." Titah Jinki kepada kekasihnya.

Jinki mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dengan keadaan yang hanya berbalut boxer dan kaus dalam berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

.

.

.

"Aku belum mandi! Lebih baik kau berangkat saja sendiri. Nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Jinki datar sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mwo?! Kau belum mandi?! Aiissh... Apa saja yang kau lakukan sejak tadi, hyung?"

"Menelefon kekasihku."

"Eh? Kekasih?! Jadi... Kau sudah memiliki kekasih hyung?"

"Kau menghinaku? Kau kira aku lelaki yang tidak laku? Begitu?"

"Hei! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu..."

"Sudah sana, cepat kau berangkat! Kau itu detektif kepolisian! Appa pasti membutuhkanmu saat ini.." ujar Jinki seraya mendorong tubuh Kiseop menjauhi kamarnya dan...

.

.

.

**BLAM~**

.

.

.

"Huh... Menyebalkan sekali memiliki adik yang cerewet seperti dirinya..."

Sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Jinki kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan sang kekasih yang sempat tertunda.

"Baby..." panggil Jinki lembut. "Kau masih disana?"

**_"Ne. I'm here baby..."_**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

**_"Tidak apa-apa baby. Memang ada apa dengan adikmu?"_**

"Dia mengajakku untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama-sama. Sedangkan aku bahkan belum mandi ataupun membersihkan tubuhku." Ujar Jinki sembari terkekeh.

**_"Mwo?! Jadi kekasihku ini belum mandi?!"_** pekik Kibum kencang hingga membuat Jinki menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Hei... Mengapa kau memekik seperti itu, eoh?"

**_"Tak ada. Hanya refleks.. hehe."_**

"Tsk... Kau ini..."

**_"Memang ada kasus apa? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke kantor."_**

"Entahlah. Kiseop bilang, ada pembunuhan lagi. Dan korbannya kali ini adalah sahabat baik ayahku – Leeteuk." Jelas Jinki seraya menguap.

**_"..."_**

"Baby...?"

**_"..."_**

"Hei...! Kau baik-baik saja?"

**_"A-aah, ne. M-maaf. Aku... Aku hanya..."_**

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, baby? Apa kau sakit?"

**_"Eum... Tidak baby. Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak segera berangkat ke kantor?"_**

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin bersamamu."

**_"Mana bisa begitu! Ini waktunya kau untuk bekerja..."_**

"Tapi..."

**_"Jika kau ingin bersama denganku, temui aku di taman kota pukul 8 malam nanti. Sekarang cepatlah pergi bekerja!"_**

"Benarkah? Kau mengajakku kencan?"

**_"Kau mau atau tidak?"_**

"Aaa~ Tentu saja aku mau! Baiklah, aku pergi bekerja dulu ne."

**_"Hei, tunggu!"_**

"Apa lagi?"

**_"Ucapkan satu hal yang terlintas dalam benakmu saat ini..."_**

"Eum... Saranghae..." bisik Jinki lembut sembari tersenyum meski pada faktanya Kibum tak akan bisa melihat senyumannya yang begitu menawan.

**_"Nado saranghae... Jaga dirimu baby..."_**

"Ne. Kau juga. Bye."

.

**Pip~**

.

Jinki memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan masih mengembangkan senyuman indahnya. Seolah seperti mendapatkan suntikan penyemangat, ia pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas membersihkan dirinya sebelum kemudian segera meluncur menuju kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik tersebut nampak meluncur dengan kecepatan yang sedang ditengah padatnya jalanan kota Seoul di pagi hari. Jinki, sang pengemudi mobil tersebut terlihat mengendarai mobil kesayangannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang telah terukir dengan mempesona diatas bibir tebalnya. Dan sesekali ia terlihat menggumamkan senandung lirih mengikuti irama sebuah lagu yang mengalun.

Ia membelokkan mobilnya di persimpangan yang mengarah ke sebuah rumah sakit kepolisian setempat. Ia pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan langkah santainya.

Langkah jenjang Jinki berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit yang masih begitu sepi di hari yang masih pagi seperti ini. Namun ia dapat melihat kerumunan beberapa petugas kepolisian didepan ruang autopsi. Tempat dimana ia melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai petugas forensik.

"Selamat pagi inspektur. Maaf jika saya terlambat." Ucap Jinki dengan kata-kata yang formal meskipun ia berbicara kepada ayahnya sendiri.

"Aah, akhirnya kau datang juga! Kalau begitu cepat lakukan autopsi secepatnya. Aku akan menyusul Kiseop di lokasi pembunuhan." Ucap Yunho kepada putra sulungnya.

"Siap, inspektur."

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho pun segera melangkah pergi dengan diikuti beberapa anak buahnya yang lain. Kini hanya menyisakan Jinki dan salah seorang petugas forensik yang lainnya. Do Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi hyung..." sapa Kyungsoo saat Jinki memasuki ruang autopsi dan memakai pakaian bedahnya.

"Ne. Selamat pagi. Apa jenazahnya sudah lama diantar kemari?" tanya Jinki.

"Tidak. Jenazah baru saja tiba sesaat sebelum kau datang."

"Eum... begitu rupanya..."

"Kita mulai sekarang hyung?"

"Ne. Tolong kau persiapkan peralatannya."

"Baik hyung."

Sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil berbagai peralatan yang nantinya akan dipergunakan oleh Jinki dalam membedah korban.

"Lehernya telah dipelintir hingga patah." Ujar Jinki saat ia memulai pekerjaannya. "Apakah ada informasi lain yang kau dapatkan dari lokasi pembunuhan?" sambungnya.

"Entahlah hyung. Yang kutahu, jenazah ditemukan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang bekerja dirumahnya dari dalam sumur tua yang ada disamping rumahnya."

"Sumur? Jadi... Jenazahnya dibuang disana?"

"Ne. Tubuh korban diikat disebuah tali tambang yang tersambung dengan katrol di sumur tersebut. Saksi dapat segera menemukannya karena ia merasa janggal dengan ember kayu di sumur tersebut yang berada diatas."

"Keji sekali..." gerutu Jinki dengan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ia membuka seluruh pakaian korban dan membersihkan beberapa bercak darah yang telah membeku di area sekitar jantung.

"Hyung... di saku kemeja korban ada benda ini..." ujar Kyungsoo seraya memberikan secarik kertas hitam yang sudah tak asing lagi dimata Jinki.

"LUCIFER..." gumam Jinki. "Sudah kuduga... ini memang perbuatan mereka... Keparat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Inspektur Yunho, dokter Jinki ingin bertemu dengan anda." Lapor salah seorang petugas kepolisian kepada Yunho yang tengah melakukan penyelidikan di tempat kejadian.

"Baiklah, bawa ia kemari."

"Baik inspektur."

Tak lama setelahnya, muncullah Jinki dengan sebuah map didalam genggamannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang telah kau peroleh dari hasil autopsi?" tanya Yunho saat Jinki datang menghampirinya.

Jinki hanya terdiam dan menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia temukan.

"Lucifer...? Jadi ini perbuatan mereka?"

"Ne. Terdapat dua luka ditubuh korban. Lehernya yang telah patah akibat dipelintir. Dan sebuah luka tusuk di bagian dada kirinya. Perkiraanku, korban ditusuk setelah lehernya dipatahkan." Jelas Jinki sembari menyerahkan laporannya.

"Mengapa mereka selalu memberikan dua luka kepada korban-korban mereka?"

"Entahlah inspektur."

"Inspektur! Ada sidik jari yang tertinggal di pisau tersangka!" lapor Kiseop pada ayahnya.

"Sidik jari? Benarkah?"

"Ne. Tetapi, hanya sidik jari korban yang tertinggal. Dan..."

"Dan apa Kiseop?"

"Entah mengapa, sidik jari korban yang tertinggal lurus. Hal yang cukup janggal untuk sebuah pembunuhan."

"A-apa? Mengapa bisa begitu?!"

"Entalah. Dan aku juga menemukan benda ini." Ujar Kiseop seraya menyerahkan sebuah bolpoint yang segera diraih oleh Jinki.

"Hei...! Bolpoint ini mirip dengn bolpoint yang kuberikan pada Kibum..."

.

.

.

.

**::TBC dulu...::**

**.**

**.**

Mian, saya lagi sakit perut...

Ditambah lagi tangan kanan saya juga abis terkilir...

Sekali lagi mian ya kalo dikit ...

Bye!

"se *' ` ? ;

"Entalah. Dan aku juga menemukan benda ini." Ujar Kiseop seraya menyerahkan sebuah bolpoint yang segera diraih oleh Jinki.

"Hei...! Bolpoint ini mirip dengn bolpoint yang kuberikan pada Kibum..."

**::TBC dulu...::**

Mian, saya lagi sakit perut...

Ditambah lagi tangan kanan saya juga abis terkilir...

Sekali lagi mian ya kalo dikit ...

Bye!

**WAJIB KASIH KOMENTAR ... ! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Beautiful Crime

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Crime, Adult, Yaoi.

Warning : PG 15

Length : Chaptered

Main Cast : jinKIbum (Lee Jinki + Kim Kibum) 'SHINee'

Other cast :

Kim Hyun Joong 'SS501' as Kibum's father.

Jessica Jung 'SNSD' as Kibum's mother.

Kim Jonghyun 'SHINee' as Kibum's brother.

Jung Yunho 'TVXQ' as Jinki's father. (Sorry, marganya akan gw ganti sebagai Lee)

Etc.

.

.

.

Oh ya, saya mau nyelipin NC 500 watt ditengah cerita. Jadi buat yang ngga kuat, bisa di skip aja.

#Okesiip

.

.

.

++_Beautiful Crime_++

.

.

.

.

"Inspektur! Ada sidik jari yang tertinggal di pisau tersangka!" lapor Kiseop pada ayahnya.

"Sidik jari? Benarkah?"

"Ne. Tetapi, hanya sidik jari korban yang tertinggal. Dan..."

"Dan apa Kiseop?"

"Entah mengapa, sidik jari korban yang tertinggal lurus. Hal yang cukup janggal untuk sebuah pembunuhan."

"A-apa? Mengapa bisa begitu?!"

"Entahlah. Dan aku juga menemukan benda ini." Ujar Kiseop seraya menyerahkan sebuah bolpoint yang segera diraih oleh Jinki.

"Hei...! Bolpoint ini mirip dengan bolpoint yang kuberikan pada Kibum..." gumam Jinki saat ia mengamati sebuah bolpoint yang ditemukan oleh Kiseop.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kiseop.

"Aah, tidak... Bisakah kau berikan bolpoint ini kepada tim penyidik dan meminta mereka untuk memeriksa sidik jari yang ada di bolpoint ini?" pinta Jinki.

"Tentu."

Kiseop menerima kembali bolpoint tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ayah dan kakaknya menuju tempat dimana tim penyidik bekerja.

"Ada apa Jinki? Kau terlihat pucat saat melihat bolpoint tersebut. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Yunho sepeninggal Kiseop.

"T-tidak inspektur. Hanya saja, bolpoint tersebut sangat mirip dengan bolpoint yang pernah kuberikan pada seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa dia? Bisakah kau memberikan alamat atau nomor teleponnya?"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memeriksanya! Bagaimana jika ia pelakunya?"

'Tapi... Kibum tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji ini..." gumam Jinki lirih.

"Kibum? Kibum siapa? Ceritakan pada appa."

Jinki menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian menguatkan hatinya untuk berterus terang pada ayahnya mengenai identitas Kibum yang ia sembunyikan dari seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Kibum... Dia adalah kekasihku, appa."

"Mwo?! Kekasih? Jadi kau..."

"Ne... Aku sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya. Mungkin hampir satu tahun. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya pada kalian. Hanya saja... Aku belum siap untuk mengenalkannya pada kalian."

Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengarkan penjelasan putra sulungnya dan mengajaknya untuk terduduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apakah kau mengira jika aku dan ibumu tak akan memberikanmu restu jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"A-ani appa.. Bukan begitu... Hanya saja..."

"Hm?"

"Aku takut jika kalian menentang hubunganku dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Memang ada apa dengan hubunganmu dan kekasihmu itu?"

Sepandai-pandainya kita menyembunyikan bangkai, baunya pasti akan segera tercium. Begitupun dengan sebuah hal yang telah sedemikian kita sembunyikan dengan sempurna dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kita. Karena cepat ataupun lambat, mereka pun akan segera mengetahuinya.

Jinki kembali menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat dan sesak di rongga dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Kekasihku... Ia seorang lelaki. Sama seperti diriku." Ucap Jinki lirih hingga nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Jinki kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh ayahnya. Dan tanpa ia duga, Yunho justru tersenyum hangat dan merangkul pundak kokoh milik Jinki hingga membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan tertegun.

"Memang apa yang salah jika ia lelaki sama sepertimu?" tanya Yunho lembut dengan sisi kebijaksanaan yang terpancar kuat.

"Bagi sebagian orang, hubungan dengan sesama lelaki adalah hal yang salah. Dan aku takut jika eomma dan appa juga memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama."

"Jinki.. Kau adalah petugas forensik yang begitu cerdas. Tapi mengapa kau dapat berpikiran sempit seperti itu?"

"M-maksud appa?"

"Jika kau tidak membicarakannya pada kami, bagaimana kau dapat mengetahui apa yang ada didalam pikiran kami?"

"Mianhae appa... aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Mungkin ini juga merupakan kesalahan eomma dan appa karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami hingga tak ada waktu untuk berbincang-bincang denganmu dan juga kedua adikmu."

"Ani appa... Kau sama sekali tak bersalah. Kau adalah seorang inspektur kepolisian. Sedangkan eomma adalah seorang jurnalis. Kami dapat memahaminya. Kalian melakukan itu semua karena tak lain demi kami hingga dapat membuatku dan Kiseop untuk ikut terjun di bidang yang sama denganmu." Jinki mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melingkarkannya diatas pundak Yunho sembari mengusapnya lembut.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih karena kalian telah menjadi anak-anak yang begitu berbakti kepada kami. Appa sangat menyayangi kalian."

"Begitupun denganku.. Aku juga sangat menyayangi eomma dan appa." Ucap Jinki bersungguh-sungguh.

"Eum... Inspektur.." panggil Kiseop ragu saat ia melihat ayah dan kakaknya saling merangkul.

"Ah, Kiseop. Ne. Bagaimana?"

"Tim penyidik sudah memeriksa bolpoint yang kutemukan. Dan sepertinya bolpoint tersebut milik korban. Karena hanya ada sidik jari korban yang tertinggal di bolpoint tersebut." Jelas Kiseop.

"Jadi... Itu adalah bolpoint milik paman Leeteuk?" sahut Jinki.

"Ne hyung. Sepertinya begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang telah berganti malam. Dan cahaya matahari kini telah tergantikan oleh pendaran hangat bulan purnama. Hiruk-pikuk masyarakat Seoul terlihat semakin ramai memadati kawasan pertokoan yang berjajar rapi di sisi jalan. Entah hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk menjernihkan pikiran, ataupun untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bersama orang-orang terdekat.

Dan diantara sekumpulan masyarakat kota Seoul yang telah tumpah ruah di sepanjang jalan, nampaklah seorang lelaki berparas cantik dengan dua bola matanya yang bersorot tajam namun memberikan sebuah kedamaian disaat yang bersamaan.

Kim Kibum. Lelaki cantik bertubuh ramping tersebut berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju sebuah taman kota yang telah menjadi tempat perjanjiannya dengan salah seorang lelaki lain yang telah menempati sebuah tempat spesial dihatinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir dengan indah diatas bibir cherry miliknya yang selalu merekah merah meskipun tanpa polesan apapun.

Ia senang?

Ya, tentu saja.

Siapa yang tak senang jika akan bertemu dengan seorang kekasih yang begitu kita cintai? Terlebih jika kita telah lama tak berjumpa dengannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ya, Kibum memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bukan dunia desain yang selalu membuatnya terkadang hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Melainkan kelamnya dunia mafia yang telah membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang begitu bengis dan kejam.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika seorang lelaki berwajah cantik dengan tutur kata yang lembut sepertinya dapat melakukan hal sekeji itu? Tak ada. Begitupun dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah mengira jika ia kini tengah masuk ke dalam daftar buronan dari kepolisian Korea Selatan bersama dengan sejumlah kawanan mafia yang lainnya.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya disaat ia telah sampai disebuah taman kota yang terlihat bergitu indah dengan pancaran sinar berwarna-warni yang berasal dari puluhan lampion yang tersebar di segala sudut taman.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman guna menemukan figure lelaki tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya ia belum datang saat ini. Kibum memilih untuk terduduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong dan kembali menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih yang begitu ia cintai.

Senandung lirih terdengar dari bibir tipisnya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan karena harus menunggu. Jika boleh berkata jujur, Kibum bukanlah tipe seseorang yang sabar dan dapat menunggu dengan tenang. Karena ia memanglah tak suka jika harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu. Tetapi demi Jinki, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Love is blind ...

Is it true?

Yeah, I think so...

Terkadang cinta memang akan membuat kita rela melakukan apapun demi orang yang kita cintai. Bahkan jika kita diharuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak kita sukai. Tak ada logika yang tepat untuk menjabarkannya. Karena inilah cinta.

Kibum mengangkat sebelah tangannya guna melihat sebuah arloji yang terpasang dengan sempurna di pergelangan tangannya.

**08.15 PM**

"Tsk.. Sudah lewat lima belas menit. Dan ia belum datang juga..." Kibum mendesah kesal karena Jinki tak kunjung datang menemuinya.

Tak biasanya ia datang terlambat seperti saat ini. Apakah ia lupa? Tidak mungkin! Jinki terlihat begitu senang disaat Kibum mengajaknya berkencan.

Kibum kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Jinki yang tak kunjung muncul. Ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada di saku celana dan segera menekan angka 1 yang akan langsung terhubung dengan nomor ponsel Jinki.

**Pip~**

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Baby.. Kau dimana?"

_"Aku masih di kantor, baby. Ada apa?"_

"Mwo?! Kau masih dikantor?! Tapi kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemuiku di taman kota!"

_"Maaf baby. Aku masih sangat sibuk..."_

"Tsk... Kau selalu saja begitu! Dasar menyebalkan!"

_"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, baby. Aku benar-benar sibuk... Atau... Kau mau membantuku?"_

"M-membantumu?"

_"Ne. Kau mau tidak?"_

"Sebutkan dulu apa yang harus aku bantu untukmu!"

_"Maukah kau membantuku membawa dua ice cream yang ada didalam genggamanku? Ini benar-benar merepotkan..."_

"Jinki... Aku tidak bercanda!"

_"Hei, aku juga tidak bercanda, baby... Berbaliklah. Aku ada dibelakangmu saat ini."_

Kibum segera membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati Jinki yang terlihat kesusahan karena kedua tangannya membawa dua _cone_ ice cream sementara ponselnya ia kepit di pundaknya dengan bantuan kepalanya yang ia miringkan. (You know what I mean, right?)

"Baby... Help me..." rengek Jinki dengan suara yang ia buat manja.

Kibum tersenyum geli dengan tingkah _sangtae_ yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Ia mematikan sambungan telefon dan berjalan mendekat kearah Jinki untuk mengambil ponsel Jinki yang dikepit beserta sebuah _cone _ice cream dari salah satu genggaman Jinki.

"Kau selalu saja bertingkah konyol seperti ini." Ucap Kibum dengan masih tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda Jinki.

"Hmm... Tidak juga..." jawab Kibum sekenanya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Jinki tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tak apa... Asalkan kau bisa datang, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Baby... Aku merindukanmu..." ucap Jinki tulus sembari meraih Kibum ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu..."

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi saling mendekap dan memeluk hingga akhirnya Jinki mengajak Kibum untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Kajja kita duduk disana."

"Ne."

Sepasang kekasih yang tengah dilanda kerinduan tersebut segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju pinggiran danau buatan yang terletak ditengah taman. Kibum meletakkan tulang duduknya perlahan diatas rerumputan dengan diikuti oleh Jinki yang duduk disampingnya.

Jinki melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggul ramping milik Kibum yang kini tengah asyik menikmati ice cream strawberry yang ia bawa. Jinki tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah cantik Kibum yang semakin ranum.

"Hei, baby... Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Kibum seraya memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Jinki terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan adanya jejak ice cream di sudut bibirnya yang selalu mengundang Jinki untuk selalu mendaratkan kecupan manis.

**Chuu~**

Bibir tebal Jinki telah mendarat dengan sempurna diatas bibir _kissable_ milik Kibum yang hanya terdiam. Jinki menggerakkan lidahnya perlahan dengan menyapu sudut bibir Kibum yang meninggalkan jejak ice cream.

"Saranghae Kibummie... Jeongmal saranghaeyo..." bisik Jinki yang segera melumat bibir Kibum setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kibum tersenyum disela kecupan mesra yang Jinki berikan padanya.

"Nado saranghae..." balas Kibum yang segera membalas kecupan dan lumatan bibir hangat Jinki.

Kibum menautkan lengan kurusnya di leher jenjang Jinki dengan masih saling melumat bibir lawan mainnya. Jinki menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam bibir Kibum untuk mencari _lawan_ yang akan menemaninya _battle tounge_. Namun Kibum sepertinya ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Ia justru menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat seolah tak mengizinkan Jinki untuk _bermain_ dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

_Oh I'm curious yeah!_

_Sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae_

_Oh I'm so curious yeah,_

_ I'm so curious yeah_

.

.

.

Terdengar sebuah nada dering yang berasal dari ponsel Jinki yang ia letakkan di saku celananya. Jinki berdecak kesal dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum dengan perasaan tak rela karena ponselnya terus menerus berbunyi meskipun berulang kali ia menekan tombol _reject_.

**~Taeminnie~**

"Tsk... Untuk apa bocah ini menelefon..." gumam Jinki saat ia melihat identitas penelefon dari display ponselnya.

**Pip~**

"Ada apa?" tanya Jinki ketus.

_"Hyung... Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang ada di taman. Wae?"

_"Aaah... Kebetulan sekali! Bisakah kau membelikan Bugeoppang saat kau pulang?"_

"Bugeoppang? Untuk apa?"

_"Eomma yang memintanya hyung... Tolong belikan ne."_

"Yaakh! Mengapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri? Eomma kan meminta kepadamu. Bukan kepadaku."

_"Tsk... Aku sedang kencan, hyung!"_

"Aku juga sedang kencan, Taemin-aah! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau telefon Kiseop dan memintanya untuk membeli Bugeoppang."

_"Eum, baiklah..."_

"Ya sudah, cepat tutup telefonmu! Kau mengganggu saja.."

_"Ne ... Pai pai hyung!"_

**Pip~**

Jinki mendengus kesal dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana sebelum kemudian kembali memeluk Kibum mesra.

"Telefon dari siapa?" tanya Kibum yang merasa penasaran.

"Adikku, Taemin. Ia berkata jika eomma ingin bugeoppang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membelikannya. Aku kan sedang berkencan denganmu..." ucap Jinki dengan kembali mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Kibum.

"Tsk... Kau selalu saja seperti itu..."

"Tenang saja... Aku sudah memintanya untuk menyuruh Kiseop membelikannya."

"Eum... Begitu..."

"Baby..." panggil Jinki.

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi..." ucap Jinki sembari tersenyum lebar dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Kibum.

.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

.

**Klik~**

.

.

.

Sebuah lampu neon yang berada di sebuah ruangan telah menyala dan memperlihatkan figure dua orang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berpakaian serba hitam yang telah mendudukkan diri mereka di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada ditengah ruangan. Seorang lelaki dengan sorot mata yang tajam nampak mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik api sebelum kemudian menghirupnya dan meletakkan sebuah map berwarna hitam ke atas sebuah meja kecil.

"Apa ini?" tanya Dragon.

"Data-data mengenai target kita selanjutnya." Jawab Torpedo datar.

Dragon membuka satu persatu lembar yang terdapat didalam map dengan tenang. Namun ia terlihat membulatkan kedua matanya disaat ia membuka lembar data diri dari sang target.

"Mustahil... Torpedo! Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Dragon yang masih terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat.

"Tsk... Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda, Dragon. Kita harus segera menghabisinya jika kau masih ingin tetap aman bersama 'LUCIFER'..."

"Tapi..."

"Dia adalah orang kedua yang ingin aku musnahkan setelah Leeteuk. Kau tahu bukan mengapa kedudukannya sangat mengancam keamanan dan ketenteraman kelompok kita?"

"Ne. Dia adalah salah seorang aparat keamanan yang selalu berusaha mengorek informasi mengenai kelompok kita."

"That's right! Dan aku ingin Pheonix yang menghabisinya seorang diri." Torpedo menyeringai penuh makna dan membuang rokoknya.

"P-pheonix? Kau gila?!"

"Ya... Aku akan gila jika tikus itu tak segera kita musnahkan. Dan aku ingin hanya Pheonix yang membunuhnya tanpa adanya bantuan dari yang lain. Untuk anggota yang lain, jadikan mereka sebagai tameng pelindung Pheonix sekaligus berjaga-jaga jika nantinya ia berkhianat setelah ia tahu target kita selanjutnya."

"Ne. Aku mengerti. Tapi dengan hal ini kita akan mengetahui seberapa jauh kesetiaannya terhadap 'LUCIFER'..."

"Yeah.. Kita lihat saja nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby... Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kibum ragu dengan menggenggam erat tangan Jinki disaat mereka tiba didepan sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya _vintage_ yang merupakan rumah milik keluarga Jinki.

"Ne. Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan appa. Dan ia juga ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Jinki lembut berharap hal tersebut dapat meyakinkan Kibum.

"Tapi... Mengapa kau tidak berkata lebih dulu jika kau ingin mengenalkanku pada keluargamu?"

"Hehehe. Mian... aku lupa..."

"Tsk..." Kibum berdecak kesal. "Tapi aku takut..."

"Hei... Apa yang kau takutkan? Keluargaku bukan keluarga vampire penghisap darah. Sudahlah.. Kajja kita masuk..." ajak Jinki seraya menggandeng tangan Kibum dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Jinki mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku jaketnya dan memutarnya berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam.

**Cklek~**

"Kajja kita masuk...!" ajak Jinki.

"Eum... Ne."

"Eomma! Aku pulang...!" seru Jinki saat ia dan Kibum telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namun tak ada sang ibu yang datang menyambut kedatangan Jinki.

"Taemin...! Kau sudah pulang?!"

"..."

"Kiseop...?"

"..."

"Appa...?"

"..."

Tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang dirumahmu." Ucap Kibum.

"Ne. Sepertinya mereka semua belum pulang. Duduklah.. Biar kuambilkan minum di dapur." Ujar Jinki yang segera berjalan ke arah dapur sementara Kibum tengah sibuk mengamati berbagai macam bingkai foto yang berjajar rapi di sebuah meja kecil yang terletak disamping televisi.

**Grep~**

Lengan kokoh Jinki telah melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggang ramping milik Kibum dari arah belakang. Back hug, right?

"Jinki... Kau mengagetkanku..." ujar Kibum sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jinki terkekeh pelan dan mengecup pundak Kibum lembut.

"Saranghae..." bisik Jinki lembut tepat di telinga kanan Kibum.

"Ne... Aku tahu itu... dan aku juga mencintaimu..." jawab Kibum seraya berbalik menghadap Jinki dan tersenyum lembut.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi..." ucap Jinki.

"Ne... Aku berjanji... aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun."

**Chuu~**

Sebuah kecupan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya. Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, hanya saja keduanya kini nampak semakin hanyut dengan kecupan dan lumatan lembut yang mereka berikan satu sama lain.

Jinki menggendong Kibum ala koala hug dan membawanya terduduk di sebuah sofa empuk yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka semula. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka tentunya. Yeah, sepertinya mereka benar-benar saling merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang begitu besar. Dan mereka pun mengungkapkannya melalui sebuah sentuhan dan kecupan.

"Eungh... Jinki..." Kibum mengerang pelan saat jemari Jinki menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus putih yang ia kenakan dan menelusuri tubuhnya yang begitu lembut dan halus.

"Baby... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." ucap Jinki disela-sela ciumannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu baby... Aaahh..." desahan nikmat kembali lolos dari bibir cherry Kibum disaat telunjuk Jinki dengan sengaja menyentuh nipplenya yang mencuat akibat menahan gejolak libido yang semakin meningkat.

Jinki menarik kaus yang Kibum kenakan hingga terlepas. Dan kibum mendesah kecewa karena kegiatan tersebut membuatnya harus melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun desahan kecewa tersebut segera tergantikan dengan desahan nikmat disaat bibir Jinki mengulum nipplenya bergantian.

"Eummh... Jinki..." racau Kibum dengan memejamkan matanya dan meremas kasar rambut almond Jinki.

Kibum pun berinisiatif untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja yang tengah Jinki kenakan. Tangannya bekerja dengan sangat cepat dan dalam beberapa detik, Jinki pun telah _shirtless_ sama sepertinya. Kibum menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membuat seringai kecil disaat ia memandangi tubuh Jinki yang mulai terbentuk dengan indah. Tangannya menelusuri dada bidang Jinki dan berhenti di kedua nipple Jinki.

Kibum menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Jinki dan duduk bersimpuh diatas lantai dengan menghadap Jinki. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas junior Jinki dan mengelusnya lembut dari luar celana kerja yang masih melekat di tubuh Jinki.

"Baby... Bolehkah aku melepasnya?" tanya Kibum seduktif dengan masih membelai lembut junior Jinki yang terasa semakin menegang.

"Ne. Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau baby..."

Kibum pun segera menurunkan retsleting celana Jinki dan melepaskan celana kerja Jinki sekaligus dengan sebuah _underwear_ berwarna hitam yang menutupi junior Jinki.

And...

Viola!

Kini tubuh _naked_ Jinki terpampang dengan sempurna dengan Kibum yang memandangnya intens dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung juniornya. Tsk... sepertinya libido Kibum telah mencapai ubun-ubunnya saat ini. Terlebih dengan melihat keadaan junior Jinki yang telah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Baby... I want your cock..." ucap Kibum seduktif seraya menjilat batang junior Jinki perlahan.

"Eummh... Baby... Aaahh..." Jinki tak sanggup menahan desahannya disaat seluruh juniornya telah dikulum dengan sempurna oleh bibir mungil Kibum.

Disamping aktivitasnya yang tengah mengulum junior Jinki, Kibum pun berusaha melepaskan celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Ia melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Jinki bersamaan dengan lepasnya celana pendek tersebut dari tubuh mulus Kibum yang kini telah _naked_ sama halnya seperti Jinki.

Kibum berbaring diatas karpet dan menatap intens Jinki seolah berkata; "My-body-is-ready". Jinki menyeringai kecil dan segera bangun dari posisi duduknya menuju tubuh polos kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Baby... You're so naughty..." Jinki kembali melahap bibir _kissable_ Kibum sembari mencoba memasukkan juniornya kedalam _hole_ sempit milik Kibum.

"Aaah... Jinki... sakiitt..." ringis Kibum yang merasakan sakit saat junior besar Jinki berusaha menerobos lubang senggamanya.

"Tahan baby... Milikmu sangat sempit. Mungkin karena kita sudah lama tak melakukannya lagi." ucap Jinki menenangkan Kibum dengan kembali mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya.

**Bless~**

"Aaah... Jinki..."

"Baby... You're so tight... Aaah..."

Jinki menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Ia pun tak lupa memberikan rangsangan lain kepada kekasihnya agar mereka dapat mencapai puncak kenikmatan secara bersama-sama.

"Baby... I'm gonna... Aaah..." desah Kibum disaat ia merasakan desakan dari dalam juniornya.

"Wait a minute baby..."

"Aaaahhh~"

Tubuh mereka melemas dengan peluh yang bercucuran dengan deras meskipun udara malam ini terasa begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Keduanya tersenyum mengingat hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

"Thanks baby..." ucap Jinki lembut sembari mengecup kening Kibum dan beranjak bangun.

"Pakailah pakaianmu sebelum keluargaku datang dan memergoki kita yang telah bercinta." Sambung Jinki seraya memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer dibawah lantai.

Kibum tersenyum simpul dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Sepertinya ada yang datang..." ucap Kibum disaat ia telah memakai seluruh pakaiannya.

"Ne. Kau tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku akan membukakan pintu."

"Ne."

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Ne... Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Jinki.

**Cklek~**

"Tsk... Mengapa kau lama sekali membukanya?" keluh Taemin yang telah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Aku sedang di dapur! Darimana saja kau? Dan... Siapa lelaki itu?" selidik Jinki pada Taemin saat ia melihat seorang lelaki lain yang berdiri disamping Taemin.

"Oh, dia Minho. Dan dia kekasihku, hyung..." jawab Taemin sembari tersenyum lebar saat mengenalkan kekasihnya pada Jinki.

"Ooh... Jadi kau kekasih adikku?"

"Ne... Senang bertemu denganmu hyung." Ucap Minho yang kini tengah membungkuk menghormati Jinki.

"Baiklah... Kajja masuk.. Di luar sangat dingin."

Ketiga lelaki tersebut pun segera melangkah masuk menuju ruang keluarga dimana Kibum tengah menunggu disana.

'Oh ya, Tae... Minho... Dia Kim Kibum. Kekasihku.." ucap Jinki memperkenalkan Kibum pada adiknya.

**DEG~**

Tubuh Kibum dan Minho menegang bersamaan disaat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kibum berusaha menghindari tatapan Minho dan mencoba tersenyum hangat kepada Taemin.

"Annyeong... Kim Kibum imnida." Ucap Kibum saat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Taemin.

"Whooah... Jadi kau kekasih Jinki hyung?" tanya Taemin yang segera mendekat kearah Kibum.

"Ne... Aku kekasih kakakmu. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hyung... Kau sangat cantik..." puji Taemin tulus.

"Kau juga sangat cantik..." balas Kibum tersenyum hangat.

"Eum... Kalau begitu biar aku buatkan minuman untuk kalian..." ucap Jinki yang segera beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ne..."

"Minho hyung... Kau tunggu disini sebentar ne. Aku akan pergi ke kamar dan mengganti pakaianku." Ucap Taemin pada kekasihnya.

"Ne. Aku akan menunggumu honey."

Sesaat setelah kepergian Taemin dan Jinki, Minho menatap lekat kearah Kibum yang berusaha mengacuhkannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memindahkan posisi duduknya dengan menjadi disamping Kibum.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini Whiskey?" tanya Minho dengan suara lirih.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Pheonix! Mengapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan adik kekasihku?" balas Kibum sengit.

"Tsk... Memangnya kenapa? Ia cantik. Dan aku mencintainya." Jawab Minho datar.

"Tsk... Whatever..."

**Drrt... Drrtt.. Drrt...**

Ponsel Kibum dan Minho bergetar bersamaan menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk di dalamnya. Mereka meraih ponsel masing-masing dan segera membuka pesan yang masuk.

.

.

.

**From: Dragon.**

**Misi baru telah diberikan oleh Torpedo. Aku sedang bersamanya saat ini. Cepat datang ke Vein B sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 PM.**

.

.

.

Kibum dan Minho saling berpandangan tak lama setelah membaca pesan masuk di ponsel mereka yang berasal dari pengirim yang sama.

"Ada misi baru. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari rumah ini." Ucap Minho yang segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tapi... bagaimana jika mereka mencari kita?"

"Sudahlah... Kita bisa membuat alasan jika mereka menanyakan mengapa kita pergi tanpa pamit. Kajja! Kali ini Torpedo ikut berkumpul di Vein B. Apa kau mau membuatnya murka karena terlambat datang?"

"Yeah.. Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota 'LUCIFER' telah berkumpul di sebuah markas rahasia mereka – Vein B. Sebuah bangunan tak terpakai yang terasa bagaikan rumah kedua bagi mereka.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambutnya yang legam nampak berjalan menuju kumpulan anak buahnya yang telah terdiam menunggu kedatangannya. Karena ia adalah ketua sekaligus pendiri kelompok mafia 'LUCIFER'. Wajar saja jika tak ada satupun yang berani datang terlambat kali ini.

"Aku telah menemukan sebuah misi baru untuk kalian. Dan target kita kali ini tentunya sudah tak asing lagi bagi kita semua. Terutama untuk Pheonix." Ujar Torpedo yang diakhiri dengan sebuah seringai diatas wajahnya yang tampan.

"Target kita kali ini adalah _dia_ yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Anak Tuhan'..."

**DEG~**

Tubuh Pheonix menegang seketika saat ia mendengar penjelasan Torpedo. Dapat terlihat jelas jika gurat kekhawatiran mulai tercetak diwajah tampannya. Seluruh mata dari anggota 'LUCIFER' kini telah tertuju pada Pheonix dengan berbagai tatapan antara simpati dan juga cemas.

"Dan aku ingin target dihabisi dengan tangan Pheonix. Hanya dia... Tanpa adanya campur tangan orang lain. Dan jika Pheonix tak sanggup menjalankan tugas kali ini, maka dengan berat hati aku juga akan mengirimnya bersama dengan target ke surga dengan sentuhan timah panas oleh T-Rex tepat di tempurung kepala hingga hancur. Bagaimana Pheonix? Apa kau sanggup menjalankan misi kali ini?" tanya Torpedo sembari membelai beretta miliknya.

**Tes~**

Sebuah cairan bening terlihat menetes dari kedua sudut mata Pheonix. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia telah memantapkan hatinya dalam menentukan keputusan.

"Ne.. Aku siap melakukan misi kali ini."

.

.

.

.

**::TBC dulu yah...::**


End file.
